


MHYSA ▹L. LAUFEYSON [3]

by EdxnWood



Series: Dragon Mother [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Drogon - Freeform, F/M, rhaegal - Freeform, season three, viserion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdxnWood/pseuds/EdxnWood
Summary: [BOOK THREE]" People learn to love their chains. "***Across the still blue water came the slow steady beat of drums and the soft swish of oars from thegalleys. The great cog groaned in their wake, the heavy lines stretched taut between. Balerion’s sailshung limp, drooping forlorn from the masts. Yet even so, as she stood upon the forecastle watching herdragons chase each other across a cloudless blue sky, Daenerys Targaryen was as happy as she couldever remember being.





	1. BOOK THREE

❝  _People learn to love their chains._ ❞

▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆ 

**COPYRIGHT ©** **EDXNWOOD** **2018**

_ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. NO PART OF THIS PUBLICATION MAY BE REPRODUCED, DISTRIBUTED, OR TRANSMITTED BY ANY FORM OR BY ANY MEANS, INCLUDING PHOTOCOPYING, REWRITING, HE OR OTHER ELECTRONIC OR MECHANICAL METHODS, WITHOUT THE PRIOR WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE PUBLISHER, EXCEPT IN THE CASE OF BRIEF QUOTATIONS EMBODIED IN CRITICAL REVIEWS AND CERTAIN OTHER NONCOMMERCIAL USES PERMITTED BY COPYRIGHT LAW. I DO NOT OWN DAENERYS, THE GAME OF THRONES PLOT, BESIDES THE PLOTS THAT I MAKE UP ALONG THE WAY, AND I DO NOT OWN LOKI AND THE THOR MOVIES._

▆▆▆▆    ▆▆▆▆

**WARNING: THIS BOOK MIGHT FEATURE STRONG CONTENT MEANT FOR MATURE AUDIENCES.**

    ▆▆▆▆    ▆▆▆▆ 

**_BOOK THREE OF THE DRAGON MOTHER SERIES._ **

**_FEATURES:_ **

_GAME OF THRONES SEASON 3_

▆▆▆▆    ▆▆▆▆

 


	2. CAST & PLAYLIST

**STARRING**

**EMILIA CLARKE**   
_as_ **DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

**DRAGON MOTHER**

**TOM HIDDLESTON**  
 _as_   **LOKI LAUFEYSON**

**TRICKSTER GOD**

**_AND_ **

**GAME OF THRONES CAST**   
_as_ **THEMSELVES**

▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆

**I.**  MHYSA  
 _by_ RAMIN DJAWADI

**II.** DRACARYS  
 _by_ RAMIN DJAWADI

**III.** LOVE IN THE EYES  
 _by_ RAMIN DJAWADI

**IV.** DARK WINGS, DARK WORDS  
 _by_ RAMIN DJAWADI

**V**. SCOTLAND  
 _by_ THE LUMINEERS

**VI**. CHAOS IS A LADDER  
 _by_ RAMIN DJAWADI

▆▆▆▆ ▆▆▆▆

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

❝  _Mother of Dragons_  ❞


	3. EPIGRAPH

❝  _Dany felt a lightness in her chest. I will never bear a living child, she remembered. Her hand trembled as she raised it. Perhaps she smiled. She must have, because the man grinned and shouted again, and others took up the cry. "Mhysa!" they called. "Mhysa! MHYSA!" They were all smiling at her, reaching for her, kneeling before her. "Maela," some called her while others cried "Aelalla" or "Qathei" or "Tato," but whatever the tongue it all meant the same thing. Mother. They are calling me Mother._ ❞

******━** **DAENERYS, A STORM OF SWORDS**


	4. PROLOGUE

**(** _house of the undying, qarth_ **)**

**DANY WALKED THROUGH THE DARK CORRIDOR**  of the House of the Undying, her torch lighting the way to wherever she went, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She heard the high pitched screeches of her dragons, the sound coming from the right of the stairwell, at the very top. A gold and wood door stood in her way, and it swung easily when she just put her hand on the knob, a stone pedestal in the center of the barren room. Many corridors circled the room, and she walked to the middle, where a metal gate was on the floor, a whole underneath it, but she couldn't see anything, it was too dark. She heard her dragons again, one long cry for her coming from one of the passages.

She turned in a circle, wondering which one it came out of, and heard them again. It came from one passage to another, and she was beginning to become even more confused and worried, letting out a heavy breath. Where it came from the loudest, she walked over, another wood and gold door standing in her way again, opening as smoothly as the last. A large room was in front of her, one that was even larger than Illyrio Mopatis' house in Pentos, columns with spikes protruding from the bottom decorating the room, stained glass windows making some of the light coming in yellow, snow covering the ground. The wind howled into her ear.

She stepped down the stairs, the fire from her torch flickering, and once she reaches the center of the room she puts it down on the snow. She lifts her hand above her face as she looked up, pale blue light shining in from the broken rooftop, and she lets her hand fall to her side once her eyes got used to the light. She notices the Iron Throne standing in all its glory at the nearest end of the room, and she makes her way over, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She reaches out a hand, ready to touch the cool metal of the molten swords, her fingers uncurling from her palm, but before she could touch it, she heard her children once more, looking away for a second before turning back. She lets her hand drop: her dragons were more important to her than a throne at the moment. She walks away, walking towards the spot where the cries are louder, high pitched and clear as day. A door opens, the stone gate moving upwards to let her out into the winter day, but it isn't cold, which was weird as she read that snow was cold. Her hair whips behind her as the winds of winter picked up, the air thick with the white flurries, not letting her see far ahead, but close instead, her arm shielding her eyes from the stinging little things. Her skin and hair matched the snow, the brown leather bodice was a shade darker and the tunic was two shades darker.

A speck in the distance catches her eye, dropping her arm as she began walking over to it. Her feet left tracks towards the door, and as she got nearer she noticed it was a Dothraki tent with a harpy statuettes holding up the entrance, the leather stirring in the wind. The cold didn't reach the inside, though, when she stepped in and saw that the tent was, in fact, her tent from Vaes Dothrak, her and Loki's belongings still in the place they last had them in, and the sunlight was pouring in in yellow streaks, not blue like the outside. A baby coughed and cooed, catching her attention again, and when she moved forward, she saw Loki with a small dark-haired baby in his arms. His green eyes look up at her when he noticed her presence,  _"Jalan atthirari anni."_   **(Moon of my life.)**

Dany doesn't reply as she walks closer, her eyes wide as she saw her husband well and perfectly fine, carrying their child in his arms. The baby had his hair and slightly darker skin while sporting her violet eyes, cooing again as he moved his arm, moving the blanket up to chew on it.  _"Jini athmovezar qoyi ven athmovezar fini fich yera anhoon — fini fich yera anhoon hatif. . ."_  she did not want to believe that he was really here. The warlock was possibly putting a spell on her.  **(This is dark magic, like the magic that took you from me. Took you from before I could even. . .)** _"Ishish anha drivak vosma anha ray nesok mae vos. Ishish anha ma yeroon she Rhaeshi Ajjalani."_   **( Maybe I am dead and I just don't know it yet. Maybe I am with you in the Night Lands.)**

_"Ma ishish anha zajje emralat Rhaeshis Ajjalani oma yeroon. Ishish anha ast Vezhofaan memé jifo hilee ma anha jad jinnaan haji ayolat yera."_ **(Or maybe I refused to enter the Night Lands without you. Maybe I told the Great Stallion to go fuck himself and came back here to wait for you.)**

She chuckled at her husband's words, standing close to him, tears stinging her eyes.  _"Jini vena tikh meyer jif ti."_ **(That sounds like something you would do.)**

He beckoned her to sit down beside him, letting her place her small hands on her son's face. This was always the way she imagined him to look like while he was still in her womb.

_"Ma ishish me atthirarido. Atthirarido che yeri che anni. . . Anha vo nesok. Jini qafe ha mahrazhea ville ma qorasoa reddi. Yer jalan atthirari anni. Haz nesak anha disse, ma anha zigerok nesat vos alikh. Ma hash jini atthirarido, hash anha vaddrivak mahrazhes fin kis vallatha anna."_ **(Or maybe it is a dream. Your dream, my dream... I do not know. These are questions for wise men with skinny arms. You are the Moon of my Life. That is all I know, and all I need to know. And if this is a dream, I will kill the man who tries to wake me.)**  She hoped that as well, their foreheads pressed against one another, his finger touching her chin softly, and she looked down at Rhaego for a moment, seeing his smile up at her softly like a baby would. Slobber shone on his small chin. She sniffed once and placed her forehead on his again, her hand taking his soft cheek in her palm. "Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east until the rivers run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves." Her other hand took his bare cheek in her palm as well, dragging her nails softly against the skin before letting him go, her head turning away from his, Rhaego taking her index finger into his mouth, trying to bite it with his gums. She pushes herself off the bed, her husband's eyes casting down and her baby reaching out to her. She doesn't turn back to him as she walks off.

_If I look back, I am lost,_ she reminded herself as she opened the entrance, and instead of the snow, she's back inside the House of the Undying. Her dragons were chained to the column, crying out for her as she came closer, the black and red one flapping his winds softly. She reaches out a hand, ready to touch them, but Pyat's voice calls out to her. "They miss their mother," she whips around quickly. "They want to be with you."

"Do you want to be with them?" Another calls out behind her, spooking the young girl around, and she turns around again when the real Pyat adds, "You will be." He is walking around the edge of the room, as well as his clone. "When your dragons were born, our magic was born again. It is strongest in their presence. And theirs' strongest in yours. You will be with them. Through winter, summer, winter again. Through a thousand, thousand seasons." Cold metal is wrapped around Dany's wrist, and she lifts them up to see cuffs around them, the chains being tightened into the large circular metal rings on the wall, spreading her arms out. "And we will be with you until time comes to an end. Welcome home, Daenerys Stormborn."

"This is not my home," she replies. "My home is across the sea where my people are waiting for me."

"They will be waiting a long time." Dany tilts her head back, thinking up a plan, then looks back at her dragons, who are still chattering their teeth together. They look at her expectantly and Pyat bends at the knees to look at them with his eyebrows drawn in. Dany turns her head to him, and says,  _"Dracarys."_ When the black dragon obeys, a small smoke ring only comes out, and Pyat finds it funny, though he says and does nothing, just steps back a little. The black one tries again, successfully, and Pyat's arm sleeve catches fire, and he is quick to try to put it out, but the dragons are quicker, all three letting out balls of fire at him, but the black one was letting out one long stream, clearly better at it than his brothers. Pyat growls in pain, Dany's eyes staring him down as his screams pierce her ears, his whole body on fire as he drops to the ground, rolling and waving his arms in an attempt to put it out.

His actions cease and tell Daenerys that he's dead, burned alive, and she looks back at her children with pride. The chains wither away, leaving ashes of them on the ground, and she tilts her head back.

_I would name them all for those the gods have taken. The green one shall be Rhaegal, for my valiant brother who died on the green banks of the Trident. The cream-and-gold I call Viserion. Viserys was cruel and weak and frightened, yet he was my brother still. His dragon will do what he could not. And the black beast? The black is Drogon._


End file.
